Chlorine dioxide was discovered in the early 1800's, and was adopted by commerce in the United States in the 1940's. Chlorine dioxide has been called the ideal biocide and the ability of chlorine dioxide to reduce or eliminate microbes, e.g., bacteria, viruses, fungi, mold spores, algae and protozoa, is well-documented and well known. See, for example, Franklin, C.L. et al. (1991) Am Vet Med Assoc 198:1625-30; Korich K. G., et al. (1990) Appl Environ Microbiol. 56:1423-8; Boddie et al. (2000) J Dairy Sci. 83:2975-9; Lee et al. (2004) J Food Prot. 67:1371-6; Han et al. (2003) J Environ Health 66:16-21; Sy et al. (2005) J Food Prot. 68:1176-87; and LeChevallier M.W. etal. (1988) Appl Environ Microbiol. 54:2492-9.
Chlorine dioxide inactivates microorganisms by oxidizing key components of a micro-organism's membrane proteins that are vital to the membrane's structure and function. Also, the oxidizing reaction that causes microorganism inactivation does not form trihalomethanes (THMs) or haloacetic acids (HAAs).
Approvals and registrations for use of chlorine dioxide in a wide variety of applications have been granted by the EPA, FDA and USDA, and such approvals and registrations have led to an increasing adoption of the use of chlorine dioxide.
There are many reasons for the ongoing expansion of chlorine dioxide use including its effectiveness against microorganisms at very low concentrations.
A major limitation to the use of chlorine dioxide is that chlorine dioxide can not be manufactured in bulk at an industrial gas plant and shipped to final use destinations. Accordingly, chlorine dioxide must be generated on-site.
The use of chlorine dioxide in large scale applications is well known, however, the use of chlorine dioxide in small scale applications has not been widely adopted. The lack of adoption in small scale applications is a result of the limitations in the prior art with respect to the cost, speed, size and user friendly generation of chlorine dioxide in sufficient concentration and purity to be useful. However, there are many small scale applications that would benefit from the use of chlorine dioxide as a disinfectant or sanitizing agent.
The present invention provides methods, apparatus and systems for generating and dispensing chlorine dioxide, e.g., high purity useful concentrations of chlorine dioxide, that are fast, low cost, effective, compact and simple to use, thus remedying the deficiencies and limitations posed by the prior art which-have impeded adoption for small scale uses.
The present invention will result in the increased adoption and use of this effective anti-microbial agent, with significant economic and health benefits to society.